


Peter Parker reads thirst tweets

by Emotionallydrained



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Thirst Tweets, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallydrained/pseuds/Emotionallydrained
Summary: As the title says Peter Parker reads thirst tweets and Tony is not ok





	Peter Parker reads thirst tweets

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and tell me if you like this leave, also recommendations for things you would like to see.

(Peter is sat in a white room on a stool Tony standing cross armed in the corner.)

“Hello my name is Peter Parker and I will be reading thirst tweets” Peter says as white text appears on the screen.

Peter reaches for a folded strip of paper from the bucket and reads it out loud 

“I would let Peter Parker kill me if I could outline his abs with my tounge” 

Peter gose deep red, Tony on the other hand looks shook and says what everyone is thinking “Umm this is very uncomfortable”. Peter in response just nods 

“Ok next one” he grabs a tweet “I want to eat Peter Parker like I eat pudding” Peter looks at Tony “what dose this even mean” Tony inhaleds deeply “don’t ask”

“I'm not gay but I'd let Peter Parker fuck my ass into oblivion.” Peter reads then looks at the camera and slowly drops the paper 

“I would sell my soul to fuck Peter Parker into the ground” in response Peter squawks and Tony mutters a simple “dear god”

Peter open a tweet and starts reading “i can imagine Peter Parker choking on my” Tony quick shouts “NOOOOOO NEXT ONE”

Tony ends up leaving the room to take a call when a person behind announces that the next one is a little graphic.

Peter looks at the tweet and cringes but reads it anyway “I'd want to ride Peter Parker's face till the sun comes up if I wasn't afraid to cut my thighs on that sharp ass jawline.....on second thought WORTH IT” after he finished reading he slowly slid from the chair to the ground.

“Last one...I think half the world wants to fuck or be fucked by Peter Parker and I don’t blame them” 

“Hey guys I’m Peter Parker and this was me reading thirst tweets. Tony how do you feel” 

“I just heard how people want to quote fuck my intern/son into the ground so ya I’m just peachy”

(The video ends with Peter laughing and Tony looking distraught at a tweet)

COMMENTS

(The_tea)  
“Is no one gonna realize that Tony called him his intern/son. He is a dad now”

(Peace35)  
“Damn he is just an overgrown puppy so innocent. I feel the urge to protect him!”

(Depressionisreal)  
“We love our cinnamon roll and his dad”

(69reasons)  
“They should of had him strip”

(Glass101)  
“How to people think he is hot?”

(Sammythanks)  
“Peter can any day/ anytime trap me with his ol' web shooters😂✌”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a thirst comment and I will either add you to him reading or a comment at the end :3


End file.
